


hey, i just met you and this is crazy but here's my number (so call me maybe?)

by no_nutcracker



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_nutcracker/pseuds/no_nutcracker
Summary: Oliver meets Clark instead of Lois that day at the Kent's farm (and gets hit by Cupid's arrow)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	hey, i just met you and this is crazy but here's my number (so call me maybe?)

Oliver is dumbstruck when the most beautiful man he has ever seen opens the door of the Kent's farm. 

Ollie has never thought of a man as beautiful before. Women, yes. Plenty of them. Ollie is surrounded by them. But men? Never. Yet, there is simply no other word to describe the specimen standing before him.

'Yes?,' said man asks when Ollie keeps on staring at him with a gaping mouth.

'Uh. Yeah. Sorry,' he laughs breathessly. 'I came to deliver this.' 

He extends the envelop to the man who takes it.

'Queen Industries,' the dark haired beauty reads. 'Great. Mom was waiting for it.'

Mom? 'You mean to say, you're Senator Kent's son?'

No one told Ollie Martha Kent was blessed with the most gorgeous son. If they had, Ollie might also have brought flowers to the farm. 

And condoms.

'Yes, I am,' Mrs Kent's delightful son replies.

'How wonderful,' Ollie beams his best charming smile.

The man frowns confusedly at Ollie while he lays on it thick.

Huh. Even frowning the man is handsome.

'And what do they call y-'

'Clark?,' someone calls, unknowingly answering Ollie's question. 'Who is it?'

A lovely blond woman comes to join Clark at the door. Damn. Are there any more drop-dead gorgeous people in that house? Is Martha Kent hiding them all in her barn?

'Hello,' the woman breathes when she sees him.

'Hi,' Ollie replies.

The woman keeps on smiling bemusedly at him. And prettily. Ollie inwardly winces. He has no doubt that if he had met her first, he would already be charmed by her. _Yet_ , Ollie thinks as he eyes fly back to Clark on their own volition, _it seems like my mind and senses have already been ensnared by her companion_.

'I'm Oliver,' he offers with another sunny smile.

Clark Kent grins a little helplessly and grabs his hand in a handshake. Ollie is surprised by how soft his hand is. Even his own were not before that whole mess with the 'sunken ship and stuck on an island' bit. 

'I'm Clark. But you already gathered that.'

'I had. Can I say: it is a real pleasure to meet you, Clark,' he purrs.

Ollie is rewarded by a blinding smile. 'I return the compliment.'

  
(Next to them, Lois rolls her eyes and sighs. _Why is it always the pretty ones?_ )


End file.
